Vaune Nasadra
Vaune Nasadra is a favored soul and sword dancer of Eilistraee, a noble knight of Beldin, and one of the founding members of Astrid Keep . She came to Beldin in 1371. She is married to Ronin Eininfar , and has seven children: Vraeln, Esmel , Elemiire, Shinros, Rhylkir, Linath and Kyon. Vaune is played by Mimi Fearthegn. Ranks and Titles By tradition, Vaune is the Matron mother , or Ilharess, of House Nasadra . In the kingdom of Beldin, she is a knight, bearing the Order of the Beldin Hyacinth, making her the second highest ranked knight in the realm. She was also made a noble along with her husband in 1412. Within the Order of Astrid Knights (of which she is one of the founding members), she is one of the three favored souls that see to the spiritual guidance of the Order and its town. She is also recognized by the Eilistraeen drow community as their leader, in part due to the fact that she is a favored soul. History Vaune hails from Ched Nasad, the City of Shimmering Webs. She was born the second daughter of House Nasadra, but though originally trained as a priestess of Lolth and an assassin, left the Underdark on her Blooding. She traveled to the High Forest, and there joined Clan Auzkovyn, since she had long secretly worshipped Vhaeraun. For fifteen years, she stayed in the High Forest, and became a Darkmask of Vhaeraun. Clan Auzkovyn was driven out of the High Forest by the native wood elves, but Vaune left the clan before then, for reasons which she would not want posted on a public Wiki. She sought refuge with the Eilistraeans at their shrine in the High Forest, and eventually converted to their faith. After limited training as a priestess of the Dark Maiden, she struck out on her own. Va une's travels eventually brought her to Athkatla, where she joined an adventuring group hired as caravan guards bound for Westgate. Her group never reached their destination, but were instead teleported to the city of Beldin at a whim of the god Shaundakul. To ease the strongly expressed concerns of many in Beldin, Vaune swore to defend the city. This was in 1371 DR. Her adventuring group fell apart due to lack of direction, but she remained on account of her oath. Vaune participated in the skirmishes of the Third Winter War, and gained great power (if not recognition) from her efforts. She was injured in the The Battle of the Blizzard at the end of the War, however, while fighting a great white wyrm. In an attempt to take down the dragon, she made use of high magic stolen from Siluvan just at the moment when the Aurilites poured abyssal acid on the mythals. The resulting magical backlash caused her spell to misfire, and severly crippled her. For years afterwards, she suffered terrible headaches, besides the initial unconsciousness, and has not attempted to use high magic since then, for fear of the results. After the Battle of the Blizzard, Vaune worked to re-establish and organize the Adventurers' Guild. She continued to fight with the Guild through the entire Fourth Winter War. She met Ronin Eininfar about a year after the The Battle of the Blizzard, and they were married in 1380. Vaune had Vraeln and Esmel, the twins, in 1384, and Elemiire was born four and a half years later. Since the birth of the twins, Vaune has been partially retired from adventuring, though she still takes a keen interest in the goings on of the Guild, the establishment of Astrid Keep , and the strengthening of the Eilistraean Community in Beldin. Equipment and Description Vaune, being more or less a typical drow in appearance, is very petite (about five feet tall). Her hair is a silvery-white, her skin obsidian-black, and her eyes are also silver, with just a hint of lavender. Her hair hangs all the way down her back, and as of late she has not been tieing it back. Dusky-grey wings sprout from her back, a sign of her goddess' favor. She always wears her sword on her back, and her holy symbol around her neck. Her armor is made of shadow and black dragon scale, though she just as frequently wears a simple white tunic when expecting trouble. Her main sword, Isto'harventh (Night-Cutter), is a holy blade made of mithril. This is by no means her only weapon, since she also uses the longbow, or dual-wields short swords--a remnant of her days as a Darkmask. Vaune's most common tactic on the battlefield is simply as support and healer, however. Category:Characters Category:PCs